In the past
by Playfan505
Summary: Hermione gets hit by a jinx that has gone bad and is sent back in time to the Marauders. Hermione makes friends and worries that her presence will change the future.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione awoke early a few days before the holidays. She couldn't wait for the holidays to come! She was going to go to the ski lodge with her parents and cousins. Fun always happened there. It was a Saturday and everyone in her dormitory was still sleeping. She quietly got dressed and used a spell to get her hair and make-up the way she wanted it. Hermione went down to the Great Hall and had a big, healthy breakfast.

After breakfast she went to the common room and absorbed herself into an interesting book. She heard footsteps. She looked up and saw it was Harry and Ron. She wasn't speaking to them. They were being terrible ass holes to their girlfriends. Hermione sighed. '_Boys today_', she thought.

Soon enough, Ron and Harry got back from breakfast. They seated themselves next to Hermione and tried to get her attention.

"Er... Hermione?" Harry said. He really had no clue what to say. He didn't want to admit he was a horrible boyfriend.

"I thought we agreed we were not speaking to each other," Hermione said, "Or have you finally stopped being idiots and came to your senses?"

"You know what.." Ron saied in an angry tone. He didn't get to finish his sentence because Harry stopped him.

"You were right," Harry said to Hermione, "We have been complete jerks. We apologize."

Harry nudged Ron in the rib. "Oh, yeah. We apologize." Ron gave Harry a reproachful look and rubbed his side.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile. She always got her way with them. "Let's go outside or something. I can use a bit of fresh air."

So Hermione, Ron, and Harry left the common room and headed for the front doors. It was a beautiful day outside but was quite cold because of the winter. They found their usual sitting place which was under a tree by the lake. At first it was quiet. All you could hear was people talking amongst themselves and footsteps on the pavement.

"So..." Hermione said trying to break the silence, "What are you going to do for the holidays? My family and I are going to a ski lodge. It should be lots of fun."

"Harry and I are going back to the borrow," Ron said matter-of-factly, "My whole family is coming for Christmas. Too bad you can't come."

"Oh well," Hermione aid. She knew that he was only saying that. Ever since he started going out with Padma, his attitude changed towards Hermione. H went out with Hermione for a while. He broke up with her a few weeks before he started going out with Padma. Hemione knew it was for the better but it made her quite sad.

"Look who's coming," Harry said glaring at the oak front doors. A boy with slick back blonde hair was headed straight for them. It was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He looked rather angry.

"Hey mudblood," Draco yelled. Hermione stood up and walked straight towards him, "You have some explaining to do, you little bitch."

At that said, Harry got up and punched Draco in the nose. Draco fell to the floor. Hermione tried to think of what she did to be diserved to be called that. She turned around and headed back tosit down, and felt a sharp pain in her back. She fell to the floor and disappeared.

"Hermione!" Ron ran to the spot where Hermione was laying. He pulled out his wand and hit Malfoy with a jinx.

Hermione woke up and found herself in the hospital wing except it didn't exactly look like the hospital wing. She looked up and found a familiar boy staring at her.

* * *

I know. It kind of stinks. But this is my first fan fiction. Please Read and Review. It would be greatly appreciated!

Kimberly


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking up at the boy, "Did you get contacts? Your eyes are hazel."

The boy chuckled. "My name is not Harry," the boy stated. Hermione stared up at him. He looked exactly like Harry. Except for the eyes, though. All of a sudden, it dawned on her.

"James!" Hermione almost screamed. The boy looked slightly startled that she knew his name. Her started searching her over to see if he knew her from some place.

"It looks like you know me," James said. He paused for a second trying to wonder where she knew him from. "What is your name?"

Hermione paused before answering. After a few seconds, she decided it was okay to give her real name. "I am Hermione Granger," she said. She looked around the room for a second. "Am I...," Hermione started asking, "Am I at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," James said to her, "Do you go here? Why haven't I seen someone gorgeous as you roaming around Hogwarts?"

Hermione blushed. She wasn't used to be called gorgeous.

"I'm..." Hermione did not know what to say. He would think she was crazy if she told him the truth. She could imagine it now: _In 2001 I got hit by a spell from the future. In 1997 I got hit by a spell that went wrong and landed me here._ All of a sudden it came to her. She knew what to do. "I would like to see the headmaster before I answer your question, please."

"Okay," James said as he reached out a hand to help her up, "But before we go, I want you to meet someone. Then, we can all go up to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay," Hermione said, "That is fine with me." James took her hand and led her out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione looked around. It looked almost the same in present day. Or was it future when she lived? Everything was so confusing to her. How did that spell bring her to the Marauders time? What did Malfoy actually plan on doing to her? What if the spell he actually planned could have really damaged her?

Hermione slapped herself mentally. She really needed to give her brain a rest sometimes. It seemed like forever that they were walking. James led her to the seventh floor corridor and stopped walking.

"You stay here," James told her, "I have to go...um...see where he is."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She knew that he was going to the Gryffindor common room. He probably told her to wait because maybe she was a shy girl in another house. She looked around. It looked exactly the same. Maybe there was a few portraits missing but other than that...

James started for the common room. He had left her because he did not want her to know the password. Where had she come from? Why hasn't he seen that beautiful face before? She had outstanding features. Her eyes. You could melt from them.

It took a few seconds for James to get to the common room. He got to the painting, said the password (flubber worms), and crawled through the portrait hole. James looked around. All of a sudden he saw him. His best friend, Sirius. They have been friends since first year. They have been on many adventures and James could trust Sirius with his life.

"Sirius!" James called, "Hey, Sirius! Come here! I've got someone I want you to meet!"

Sirius got up and jogged towards James. "Hey," Sirius said, "Who do you want me to meet?"

"There is this gorgeous girl that I have met. I was walking around and she was lying on the floor. I brought her to the Hospital Wing. I stayed there until she woke up. We started talking and I swear I have never seen her in my life. But she knows me and she knows about Hogwarts. She wants to see Dumbledore but I told her I wanted you to meet her first."

James explained all of this very quickly as they started walking towards where she is. Sirius found himself walking very quickly to see the girl.

A few seconds later, they saw her. She had honey blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He wondered why he never saw this beauty in his life. He stared at her in awe and she stared back.

It seemed like it was taking forever for James to get back. Finally, after a few long minutes of waiting, James came running towards her closely followed by another boy. He stopped and stared at her. He had black hair and gorgeous grey eyes.

"Wow," the boy murmured, "My name is Sirius Black, babe. And you are?"

"Hermione..." Hermione said. She had the strongest urge to run up and hug him. Everyone missed him so much. They stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Um..." Hermione said, breaking the silence, "I would like to see Professor Dumbledore, please." And with that, she started heading back towards the Grand Stair Case wondering how she would put this to Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione started down the staircase. She remembered that Sirius and James both didn't know she knew her way around Hogwarts. She stopped and turned around to face the two boys.

"How do I get to Professor Dumbedore's office?", she asked trying to sound like she had no clue where she was going. James smiled.

"We'll lead you," James said taking the lead. Sirius followed closely behind him. They walked down to the third floor common room. While they walked, Hermione heard whispers of "Who is she?" and "I have never seen her before." They turned a few corners and finally reached Dumbledore's office. James stopped and turned to Sirius.

"Do you know the password?" James asked Sirius. Sirius shook his head no. They both turned to look at Hermione.

"Hey, "she said," don't look at me, I have no clue what it is."

They all thought for a moment. Hermione needed to speak to him! It was very urgent.

"Just shout things at it," Sirius told them both, "like candies and sweets. That's what it usually is."

All of a sudden there was a burst of shouts coming from the front of Dumbledore's office. Things were shouted like "pumpkin pasties," "chocolate frogs" and "Bertie Bott's". T#he three were starting to get very impatient and started shouting other words. A few seconds later, the gargoyle stood aside and let them through.

"Hmm..." Hermione stated," who would have thought the password would be "guitar man." Hermione started laughing at the thought of Dumbledore liking this password. She walked on to the staircase and motioned Sirius and James to follow. Once they got to the door, she knocked and waited for a reply.

"Enter," she heard Dumbledore say, James opened the door for Hermione and Sirius and the three came scrambling in.

"Oh, James, Sirius What a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore said and smiled. Then he turned to Hermione. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Hermione, sir." Hermione stated to her Professor, and, I would like to have a word with you." She turned to Sirius and James. "Alone."

Aww, "Sirius said and pouted," can't we stay? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?"

"I will call both of you in after Miss...?" Dumbledore asked.

"Grander sir," Hermione replied.

"Right. After I have a word with Miss Granger here. Do you both understand?" James and Sirius nodded. Sirius stuck out his tongue at Hermione and him and James stormed out.

"Now, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said turning to Hermione once James and Sirius were out of ear shot. "I remember every face that was taught here since I started working here. But I have never seemed to have the pleasure to meet you."

Hermione hesitated before replying to his statement. "Err..." Hermione started. The wheels in her brain were turning trying to come up with a way of telling Dumbledore she was from the future without freaking him out. "Well, "Hermione said trying to start again, "You are right that I am not from here but..." Hermione racked her brain trying to figure out the best way to put this, "But I am from Hogwarts. Just not from this...ah...time."

"What do you mean by that, Miss Granger", Dumbledore asked with that knowing twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"I am not exactly from this...year," Hermione said, "When I was in the year of 1997, this boy cast a jinx at me and it went wrong. I got transported to this year...and I am not sure how to get back". At this point, Hermione started sobbing uncontrollably. "I really want to go home!"

"Don't worry Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, patting Hermione on the back, trying to comfort her, "I will talk to someone from the Ministry of Magic and we will do our best to get you home. In the mean time, I don't think you would want to tell Mr. Potter and his friends you are from the future would you?"

"Well then," Dumbledore said getting up, "You will be said as a transfer from "The Witches School" in New York. Say that you do not have an American accent because your parents used to live in London and moved after you were born. Anything else, just try to think up as you stay here. It may be a few months until you are able to go back where you came from. If you do not have anymore things to state, I think we best call Mr. Black and Mr. Potter in."

Hermione nodded. "Oh and Professor," Hermione stated. "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded and went to call Sirius and James in. A few seconds later James walked in accompanied by Sirius. They both sat on seats on both sides of Hermione that just appeared out of the air. Hey both waited to hear what Hermione and Dumbledore had to say.

"This," Dumbledore motioned to Hermione," is Hermione Granger, as you may know, she is a transfer student from The Witches School in New York City. She will get sorted in the Great Hall. Until that time, you two will show Miss Granger around the grounds. " Please, make her feel at home. I will see all of you later."

With that, Hermione, Sirius and James bid their goodbyes and walked out of Dumbledore's office. Once they were out of his office, Sirius spoke up.

"Dumbledore said you are from New York." Hermione nodded. "So why don't you have an American accent?"

Hermione hesitated a moment before replying. "Well my parents were from London and moved to America just after I was born. I got used to how they spoke."

"Oh," James said, "You still have a sexy voice. "We smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione giggled. She liked getting compliments. She only hung out with two boys who hardly ever treated her like a girl. Hermione sighed. She missed them.

"Well let's go to the Great Hall. It's almost dinner and you," Sirius said poking a finger at Hermione's shoulder need to get sorted. Let's just hope you get Gryffindor."

Sirius and James led Hermione down the steps to the doors fo the Great Hall. Sirius opened the door and motioned for Hermione to go first. She giggled and said thank you and walked through.

All of a sudden there was a ripple of heads turning to watch the three walk into the Great Hall. The Hall broke into whispers and watched Hermione sit down at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius and James sat down on either side of her. Hermione turned to look at who they were sitting with.

"This," James said pointing at the boy on the right," is Remus Lupin." Hermione held out a hand for him to shake. He had wavy light brown hair and golden eyes. He was slightly pale yet he was good looking.

"And this," Sirius said motioning towards the boy on the left," is Peter Pettigrew." At that moment Hermione felt burning hatred in the pit of her stomach. She knew at this point in his life, he hadn't committed that dreadful task. But it was so hard to keep her anger down. She hesitantly shook his hand.

"This is Hermione Granger," James said introducing her. Hermione smiled." She is a transfer from America. Dumbledore wants us to show her around, make her feel welcome. " And with that he put his arm on her shoulder and smiled.

"Potter!" Hermione heard a girl yell. Hermione instinctively turned around and saw a girl with dark red hair coming towards them. Hermione then saw startling green eyes and realized at once who she as. "Stop flirting with the new girls that do not know you!"

"Evans, I was just trying to be friendly." James said pouting. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione.  
"I am sorry about these gits," Lily said to Hermione. "My name is Lily Evans. I heard you were new."

Hermione smiled and shook hands with Lily." Yes. I am a transfer student. My name is Hermione Granger.

For a few minutes, Lily and Hermione talked about books and such. They had become best friends in a matter of minutes. A few minutes later, Dumbledore stood up and everyone grew quiet awaiting of what he had to say.

I hope you enjoyed, please read and review. Kimberly.


End file.
